This invention relates generally to fall protection systems for construction or maintenance workers. More particularly, the present invention relates to fall protection systems which employ stanchions or posts mounted to various members of a superstructure.
The protection of workers from falls during the erection of a steel superstructure has proved to be a difficult problem. For many construction projects, fall protection for workers during the initial stages is minimal or non-existent. The expense and difficulty of installing or using fall protection systems has proved to be an impediment to implementing fall protection even though life, safety and liability have become a matter of paramount concern. Accordingly, the protection of workers during the erection process has become the subject of increasing governmental regulation.
Most conventional protection systems to which the invention relates involve systems for tying off the worker to a cable which may be anchored and supported in a wide variety of ways. There are often few or no suitable anchoring points except at the feet of the worker which increases to the danger of tripping, increases fall distance, and decreases suitability. If there are vertical tie off points, a cable can be strung and the worker typically wears a harness or belt which connects with a cable. However, the cable is ordinarily located in the plane of the worker's walkway and thus a hinderance. No tie off point is easily tested on-site and few pre-engineered universally applicable systems are available. Conventional fall protections systems frequently do not provide a high level of protection, are not easily installed and commonly interfere with the construction process.
One conventional method to which the present invention relates is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,824 wherein a safety post for construction workers employs an angle structure having integral horizontal and vertical legs. The horizontal leg has a clamp which includes fixed and moveable tapered members for detachably gripping structural beams. The moveable member has a portion loosely encircling the horizontal leg with a fulcrum below and a screw structure operable from above to pivot and tighten a moveable member. The vertical member has a column which may optionally be height adjustable by telescoping separate lengths which terminate at the top in a pair of fixed arcuate horns. The ends of the horns are inwardly turned and overlapping for retaining a safety cable therebetween. The workmen are connected to the safety cable by auxiliary safety lines which travel along the cable. The latter described vertical posts extend at 90.degree. to the beam and are disposed adjacent to the vertical plane of the beam. The disclosed post may not provide sufficient integral strength to arrest a fall, unless substantial additional anchoring support for the cable is provided.
A number of other references which disclose fall protection structures systems to which the invention relates are identified below.
______________________________________ Patentee Patent No. ______________________________________ Jackson 3,237,717 Leduc 4,116,305 Woolslayer et al 4,171,032 Landry 4,243,118 Tupper et al 4,313,236 ______________________________________
West German Publication DE 3023489 published on Jul. 1, 1982 discloses a fall protection system wherein a bracing wire is suspended between double supports fixed to a beam.